super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't let yourself be fooled by Arend and UTG:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:April 14 2014
Blog Post made by UMG with his UMG 2 account Hello fellow users of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. I banned the two main threats to the security and stability of this wiki. One of them is named User:Arend who was a long time enemy and the other is User:Ultimate Toad Gamer/User:Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 who used to be an ally but betrayed me in December. Arend made a a blog post that contains propaganda against me and UTG also made a blog post that contains propaganda against me. While Arend and UTG have different motives for the same goal which is overthrow me from my rightful wonderful god-given position as the wonderful President of this Wiki. And in order to do that apply propaganda to make me seem like the villain. Just in case you may be deceived by their propaganda, I will counterpoint their main arguing points in order for you to see the truth and that I am the good guy and Arend and UTG are villains(different types maybe but still villains). First I will argue against Arend's claims. You see, Once upon A Time I did not have a wikia account. I contributed straight from my IP address which is 66.30.34.177. I was a new user who joined Fantendo. I know what you might ask. "Why would you join Fantendo if it is a corrupt Facist Dictatorship." The answer is that I did not know Fantendo was such a bad place. I was deceived by my neighbor who's wikia username is User:A Carpenter that Fantendo is a great place where I can spread my ideas. Anyway, I edited this article titled King Koopa because there was one flaw in it that didn't make sense to me. It said that King Koopa is Bowser. As you can tell, King Koopa is green while Bowser is orange. King Koopa has an alligator shaped head while Bowser has a round head. Bowser can breath fire while King Koopa Can't. King Koopa wears a crown while Bowser doesn't. So I decided to correct that one flaw. I was not changing any of the original article creator's ideas, I simply corrected a flaw. First of all Arend reverted the edits which means that he is not a follower of the Mario series, he just wants everything his way. But this wasn't the catalyst that set of the war since I didn't know how to check the pages history at the time and also would be polite and explain to the person who reverted the edits politely why King Koopa not being the same character as Bowser would make more sense. In fact I made a comment about it. I also asked two questions, which are how to make a headline and how to make an article. I expected any random Fantendo user to respond and answer my question. And the person who answered my questions was Arend. But he didn't answer my questions in a nice way. He called me stupid for not knowing how to make a headline. First of all, I was new to wikia back then so I didn't quite know how to do certain things. Second of all, It is not nice to call someone stupid. I felt really angry. But As you can see in the comment, I still thanked Arend for telling me how to make a headline and an article. But I still sent him a message to let him know that I didn't appreciate it when he called me stupid. I was not willing to allow a bully to get away with Bullying me. So I gave him an eye to eye punishment by making an angry reply. And the reason why I told Arend that he can go straight to hell is because, I thought that would make him realize that he could go to hell for bullying others so that he in fear of hell, would stop insulting me and apologize. But guess what, he didn't even apologize. I knew that I had to eventually report his Behavior and get him banned. Little did I know that it wasn't just Arend, but the Government of Fantendo that was corrupt. Anyway, I tried punishing him by making a game where he was the main antagonist but a corrupt admin ther unfairly deleted it. So then I decided to take a break from trying to get revenge on Arend(which is merciful of me) and become Famous on Fantendo by making wonderful articles and it would be easier to report Arend's Behavior on Fantendo by making myself Famous. I also wanted to get my wonderful ideas written. However Arend did something to my wonderful articles that made me hate him even MORE! He deleteTagged all of my wonderful articles. First of all, if there was something that violated the Mario Canon, he should have told me instead of deletetag it and I would likely change it. Second of all, Not all the articles violated the Mario canon. That indicates that Arend deleteTagged the articles because he simply didn't like them. That makes Arend comparable to one of the evilest people in history named Adolf Hitler. Arend is comparable to hitler because while Hitler committed a genocide against innocent people that he didn't like, Arend committed a genocide against Innocent Articles that he didn't like. You see, Fantendo is a dictatorship that doesn't allow any sort of articles that disagrees with their ideas and similar to Nazi Germany, they have tyrannical standards of what they articles have to be. And if they don't like them, even if the person who created it, and other people created it like it, it gets deleted. But I didn't know that at the time. I thought that it was just corruption of some people within the government and the government of Fantendo would not accept what some corrupt admins did. During the post-article deletion era, I filed complaints about what Arend has done and my unfair article deletion and told Arend to alter an article of his to make it make more sense to demonstrate the right way to handle an article that doesn't make sense instead of delete tag it right away. But the users there started insulting me and I was eventually banned for a month by A Tyranical Admin named Cobweb. It was then I discovered that there was no good in the Fantendo government and the entire system was corrupt. It was then I discovered that Similar to Nazi Germany, Fantendo is racist. I noticed how they are racist towards IP's and treat them as second class citizens. So after my ban expired, I created my UMG account and told everybody that I was quitting. And then I started contributing on the more fair Super Mario Fanon Wiki until Their leader Parax refused to let me restore my unfairly deleted articles. So then I created this wiki. This wiki is a fair and just democracy that allows users to spread their own ideas. Clearly Arend and other Fantendo government leaders didn't like it because it takes users away from their tyranical wiki since their long time slaves on Fantendo see a chance to be free and spread their wonderful ideas here. So in a journey for freedom, A lot of slaves escape Fantendo and since Arend and the other corrupt Nazis on Fantendo want to have slaves to do their bidding they keep invading this wonderful wiki and they spew propaganda to make users leave this wonderful democratic wiki. They try to trick you into believing that the nazi terrorists I banned here are innocent people that are banned unfairly. Now it's time to tell you about Ultimate Toad Gamer. Ultimate Toad Gamer is by far not as evil as Arend, but he still is currently is being a selfish wuss who is overreacting to little things that are hardly a problem. He is my nephew and used to be on my side. However after that Mario 2124 incident that he explains Here, he is angry that I made a Sockpuppet known as Mario 2124 to prevent Dannywaving from figuring out that I on Devietart who's account there is Mario 2124 is the same as UMG who accidentally thought that Dannywaving died. He is overreacting about one game on Fantendo that I made with my Mario 2124 account when he should realize that I as the Former Prime Minister of the Harrison Family have given him money so he could buy lots of video games on his Wii U and he shouldn't overreact to one fucking incident. He should understand my perspective of why I did it. If he betrays me for doing something to prevent Dannywaving from getting angry even if I have done great things for him prior to the incident by giving him money, that makes him a selfish ungrateful prick. He should understand my perspective of the situation. In conclusion, don't let either Arend or UTG deceive you. Don't let yourself fall into either of their traps. Don't let them use you for their personal advantage. 18 Comments good 26 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply “It was then I discovered that Similar to Nazi Germany, Fantendo is racist.” —Blog Some things: We have no idea what race you are. Nazis weren't racist, they were the religion version of that as any race can be a jew. That's all April 14 by ManaChain Reply UMG to me: Cock shitty fucker boot licking 1 year old James Holmes clone April 14 by Gag Buster 70 Reply “LOOK AT ME I CALL FUCKING TROLLS AND FUCKING NOOBS FUCKING NAMES AND USE FUCKING GENERIC FUCKING SWEARS ALL THE FUCKING TIME. I FUCKING AM SO FUCKING COOL” —Meme April 14 by ManaChain lol April 15 by Lumoshi I'm mad at him for all of this. I can't just say it's fine and dandy! April 15 by Gag Buster 70 Okay, knowing you (not personally, but through word of mouth), this is actually really funny, and I've realized that you're completely wrong. God-given position as President of the wiki...you made this, correct? And through small research, I've seen that there are only 7 users (besides those on Fantendo that know of your wrongdoing), including yourself, that edit here. But their edit counts are very low, leading me to believe they're your sockpuppets anyway. So, in reality, you walk a lonely road on here. Fascist dictatorship? Who's the dictator in that case? Oh, yeah. No one. You're just trying to downgrade Fantendo for what it actually is. Your neighbor was right in saying it was a good place. While we've had slipups in the past, we've made up for them. King Koopa is a canon thing, as is the SMBSS. Just because he looks a bit different, doesn't mean he's not the same character. It's just a separate canon. And Arend reverting your false edits doesn't mean he doesn't follow the series. Just means he knows what's right. Stupid isn't the same as "you're a demonspawn from hell". That was a huge overreaction on your end. But at least you still thanked Arend for the tips. Shows that you actually do have respect for others. Telling someone to go to hell is just wrong, man. Don't you realize that that's worse than death in most cases? And just for being called what you are...maybe you don't have respect for others...tsk tsk. You didn't deserve an apology at that point. But you kept going anyway. Reporting someone for behavior, hoping to get them blocked, for calling you stupid? Believe me, I've seen some pure eejits in my past, and that, my friend, is pure stupidity. Making someone into the antagonist of your game while trying at being subtle, or lack thereof, isn't gonna work. Someone's eventually gonna stumble across the page, see it, and report it. The admin who deleted it was probably right. If only I knew who it was, so I could give them a virtual pat-on-the-back for a job well done. Mercy from you probably isn't much. If anything is completely corrupt, it's you. The articles Arend deleted were probably complete shit anyway. I don't see why you're complaining. Interfering with the Mario canon has nothing to do with it. It's not a matter of like or dislike from admins. It's whether it has a reason to be deleted or not. Your articles probably had legitimate reasons to be deleted. Look, I understand how some people (emphasis on some) can shrug off being told to go to hell, but being compared to Hitler?! What the hell is wrong with you?! If he was really comparable to Hitler, don't you think he'd be banned by now?! Cobweb is not a tyrranical admin. NONE OF the admins on Fantendo are tyrranical. You, maybe, but not them. They're very just admins when it comes to doing stuff. Most people at Fantendo think of IPs as lower-class for a reason. News flash: If you don't have an account, you're probably not old enough for one, or just too stupid to know how to make one. Thank Nova you quit, and I didn't have to come on the wiki dealing with that. Fantendo is at least all of gaming at this point, rather than your limits to Mario-related stuff. This "spewed propaganda" isn't reaching anyone but you, dude. Not to mention this "democracy" involves being banned for a whole year if you even step out of your twisted line once. Hell, even being acquaintances with certain people can get you banned! Those "nazi terrorists" are actually unfairly banned. You're just too stubborn to believe that they aren't. You pretty much disowned your nephew for knowing what's right? At least he knows better than you do. And THAT's what you get out of half a year of Debate class. In conclusion, you're the one throwing propaganda here, making Arend and your own nephew out to be terrorists of a crappy wiki you probably made within a minute's notice. Either shape up, or give up already. No way around. And with that, I bid you adieu. April 14 by White the Popopo Reply Per. So much per. April 15 by Arend Fandro: How could you read it yesterday if I posted this blog post today? April 14 by Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Reply Oops, I meant earlier today ._. April 14 by Fandraxono Suicine Rider:The term "terrible" is not a matter of fact, it is a matter of opinion. In my opinion, my articles were great and awesome so because of the fact that I consider my articles great and awesome, it makes it unfair that they got deleteTagged by Arend because It violates my right as garunteed by the 1st amendment to the US constitution for freedom of speech. Wikia users have a right to spread their own ideas and this wiki is a representation of wikia democracy. April 14 by Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Reply well by the standards by fantendo they sucked which is why they were deleted. plus the theory of king koopa has already been disproved because the cartoon thought that bowser was green due to the low quality of nes sprites. also why did you use a chumhandle. April 14 by ManaChain LOL you know you /did/ have terrible ideas and arend only criticized you about it, and when you freaked out you got banned. im pretty sure that's what truly happened. If i get banned on this wiki simply for this comment im going to laugh so hard. April 14 by ManaChain Reply Fandro did you read the entire blog post? If you read the whole thing you'll discover that I am the good guy and Arend is the bad guy. If you skimmed it, then you might miss important information. April 14 by Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Reply I read the whole thing. Twice. I've read it yesterday too (even though you didn't know about that) April 14 by Fandraxono Fuck off, rapist. UMG, I mean. Not Fandro. April 14 by Gag Buster 70 ._. I've known Arend for a long time. I've read a lot about your propaganda too, and it doesn't seem like you're being the real good guy here. Back off, please :P April 14 by Fandraxono Reply Per April 14 by Lumoshi